


I Crave You

by bearvid



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearvid/pseuds/bearvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While talking about interviews David remembers the one Bernard said he must keep David in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! n_n I hope you guys like as much as i did writing it. :3  
> Enjoy <3

On this morning, no one was training in the field. They were instructed to rest at the twentieth day of June. So Bernard and David Luiz were playing FIFA, each one on orange puffs at the game room; Marcelo and Neymar were also there, talking about what they were going to have for lunch. The rest of the guys were not there; at the gym, perhaps?  
While they were selecting packs of players at the television, David turned his face to Bernard and whispered:   
\- There are more interviews today.  
Bernard frowned but still smiled, not really understanding that tiny smirk at the corner of David’s mouth.   
– Yeah, so…?   
– Nah, I just remembered when you talked about me “I must keep him in my heart”, wasn’t it? – He presumptuously grinned.  
Bernard timidly smiled and moved his legs nervously, biting the corner of his mouth.  
– I just told the truth. – He murmured.  
David turned his body to look at a confused Bernard and moved himself dangerously closer:  
– You are also in my heart, okay? – He grinned at a blushing Bernard.  
– A-Are you joking with me? – Bernard stuttered with big eyes.  
– OH MY GOD what is thiiiis?? – Marcelo questioned from the other side of the room and Neymar laughed at the scene in front of them.  
David neither gave a side-look to the shocking Marcelo nor the hysterical Neymar. Instead, he decided to keep his eyes on the blushing boy in front of him.  
– It’s not a joke. – He assured and raised an eyebrow. – You actually thought I had never seen your stares? Really?  
– Wh-What? – Bernard whispered-shouted, feeling his face heating up.   
– Don’t worry, I’m also craving for this.  
But before Bernard could even comprehend what the other one was saying, David closed the gap between them and stole a kiss. Bernard blinked in awe and David grinned playfully.  
– GUYS! WHAT’S THIS? – Marcelo asked aloud.  
– I want you so much. – David whispered and locked lips again with the younger.  
It was a surprise when Bernard corresponded to the kiss with enthusiasm and intensity, and David would have lied if he said he wasn’t surprised with that; Bernard felt his waist being grabbed by strong hands and moaned when David bit his lip and smiled with the result he got.  
– I had never seen something like this so close to me in my entire life! – Neymar commented with astonishment while Bernard locked his arms around David’s neck and saw the defender tighting his hold on Bernard’s waist when the midfielder grabbed his hair.  
Around this moment, the door of the room opened and two emblematic figures appeared: Oscar and Daniel Alves.  
David and Bernard broke the kiss just to be sure of whom entered the room and saw, to their surprise, four startled boys. David pointed at Daniel and grinned.   
– Your face is funny.   
Bernard giggled and pulled David’s chin to kiss him again.  
– What the fuckity fuck of fucks? – Daniel held his own waist and questioned, his mouth agape.  
Marcelo raised his hands not knowing what to answer. He stuttered and unlocked his eyes from the scene.   
– I-I really don't know! Neymar and I were talking about feijoada and out of nowhere—  
– Out of nowhere, David jumped on him and they started to kiss!  
– You meant to eat each other. – Oscar corrected and grinned crossing his arms.  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at him.  
– You are the less surprised. – He pointed.  
– Man, this is… How can they have so much energy left after kissing for this long? – Neymar questioned with a hand covering his mouth, truly curious, and the other three frowned at him. – What? It’s true! Come on, it’s been this long and look at this, God!  
Marcelo rolled his eyes and looked at Oscar.  
– Right, Oscar, you knew? – He frowned.  
– Kind of. – He shrugged. – David always talked to me about Bernard and I kind of knew all the time, maybe even before he noticing it. – He chuckled.   
– You see… they actually make a cute couple. – Marcelo said pointing at the two boys that were now talking and laughing on their own little world.  
– Yeah? – Oscar chuckled and walked to the door leaving it ajar and looking at the boys. – We came to call you guys for lunch, let’s go? – He said the last word loudly enough for the couple to hear.  
David glanced at Oscar and then to Bernard.  
– Let’s go?  
Bernard nodded and smiled.  
– I’m starving! – He said and they got up while being watched by their four friends. – Guys, what? – Bernard frowned and pointed at their faces.  
– A bunch of idiots, Bê, idiots… - David chuckled and casually rested his hand on the younger’s waist while making Bernard laugh and annoying the other ones.   
– I’m just surprised! – Neymar defended himself.  
– I still don’t know what to say. – Marcelo said while they were walking to the door.  
Bernard pouted.  
– You don’t like us, papito? – He asked and Marcelo chuckled.  
– I do, son. – He said and caressed the younger’s hair.  
David grinned and planted a kiss on Bernard’s cheek making him blush.  
– They are so cute, right? – Oscar, the last of the group, said while closing the door when all of them were outside.  
\- The cutest! – Daniel weirdly chirped and all of them laughed.

The End.


End file.
